


Teacher's Pet

by FullElven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullElven/pseuds/FullElven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot fic. Dean teaches Cas how to go down, and Cas is a perfect pupil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Castiel looked up at him with flushed cheeks, still breathing hard from his climax. Slowly, breathlessly, he nodded a definitive yes as Dean licked the last remains of him from his lips. He watched as his lover leaned back on the couch, resting his head against the arm with his own arm behind him just to prop him up enough to watch. That anti-possession tattoo of his stretched for the motion, looking far too sexy against his smooth skin.

Dean invited with an outstretched hand and a small nod of his head. The angel man blushed a little, but obeyed willingly as he leaned forward. Fingers slid into his short hair, a strong hand palming the nape of Cas’ neck and gripping lightly. "Take me into your mouth, I will guide you."

It was a daunting at first, but ever willing to learn, the angel did indeed grasp his dominant lover within his palm, feeling him pulse hot in anticipation. Leaning forward, he quietly guided him to his lips and with one last sigh, took him in. 

Slowly he moved up and down on his shaft, as he had watched him do just moments before to him, though yet unable to take him as deep. For a while, Dean simply gave him that ability to explore him earnestly before he used that hand at his neck as leverage to start guiding him. 

"Relax," he cooed softly, his voice schooled though just some of that need peeked through. It made the blue eyed angel ache to know his lover was enjoying what he was doing to him.

"Bring your tongue forward, and relax your throat. Open a little wider, love." 

He did as he was asked, though nerves kept him from relaxing entirely as he felt his love slip deeper toward his throat. His head of his arousal brushed that bit that hung at the back of his throat and tripped his gag reflex. Dean allowed him to bring his head up, watching him through hooded eyes. “Are you alright?”  
  
His eyes watered, but he could not deny that he was fine. Cas gave him a nod. “Good.” Again Dean guided him, though this time the angel was a little more sure in his actions, at least as far as it took to get him into his mouth.

It was Dean who guided himself so very slow into his throat. Each time he pushed a little further, letting up when he felt him gag, only to try again at the angel’s eager behest. Dean stopped asking if he wanted to try again when Castiel became eager enough to try again without prompting.

The angel came off with a sniffle before taking him back in, then submissively waiting for Dean to lift his hips and apply that pressure to the back of his head to get him to take him deeper. He trusted him not to hurt him, not to hold him against his will, and soon there was an even added thrill in wondering how long and how deep he would be able to take him.

Again, and again, deeper still until he felt the very texture of his lover’s balls brush his stubble. The low groan the hunter made to be buried in the heat of his throat made the angel grow hard again. If not for needing to use his hands to brace himself, he might have been tempted to take himself in hand.  
  
But Dean throbbed in his throat, and when he gagged this time, his lover held him there. “Easy,” his voice a husk whisper. “Relax.” Cas’s heart thudded in his chest as he tried to comply, gagging again before he was able to finally relax. Feeling those throat muscles release, Dean let him up again to breathe. 

"You are so beautiful," he told him, brushing his cheek with the backs of his fingers when he caught his those blue eyes with his own beautiful greens. The angel blushed deeper again, feeling all the confidence in the world built around that affectionate attention.   
  
The final time Castiel took him in, he vowed not to let up until he tasted his lover, or until Dean wanted him to release him. That slow tease, he still felt his reflex tripped, but slowly learned by the sounds his the hunter made that it seemed to be a kink of his, and stopped marking it as some sign of defeat on his part. It was not long before he felt his lover thrust deeper than he had before and hold him there with a hard grunt, spilling his seed within his throat.   
  
Eyes watering and his nose running a little, he sniffled as he was let up, and the older Winchester welcomed him into his arms while he attempted to catch his breath. No words were spoken between them until their lips met, and his Dean got a taste of himself on Cas’ tongue, groaning sated into that kiss. “Thank you, love.” 

The angel lay his head on the Dean’s chest and listened to his heart beat as they cooled off together. “Always.” 


End file.
